super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
'Joker '''is a veteran fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Changes from Ultimate Aesthetics * As the result of Mementos not being in Super Smash Bros. Extreme, Joker only has one victory theme (being his Persona 5 victory theme), and the background will never be yellow or blue, only red. * For his victory poses (including the one in which he finishes with All-Out Attack), a Phantom Thief will comment, just like in SSBU, but afterwards, the announcer will say "The winner is... Joker!" Joker will still say "Be gone," "Nice," or "Hah!" upon activating the results screen. * Joker's right victory screen is replaced with a new one in which he breaks through the screen. * If Joker wins in a team battle and performs the best, his teammates will appear as he is running/driving. This does not apply for the victory pose in which he finishes with All-Out Attack. * The splash screen that appears after All-Out Attack now only appears if Joker wins the match with it, just like how All-Out Attack works in Persona 5. Attributes * Joker weighs less. (93 → 89) * Joker dashes faster. (2.060 → 2.491) * Arsene no longer appears automatically during Home-Run Contest. Grab * Joker now uses the grappling hook for a tether grab. Aerials * Neutral air is changed to a diagonal corkscrew dropkick, like Luigi's down air, but it has a larger hitbox and a higher knockback angle. Special Moves * Gun deals 1% more damage. * Gun Special deals 1% more damage. * Up Special (without Arsene) is changed to Phantom Jump. It is essentially a much faster version of Flip Jump, though it doesn't bury opponents. * Wings of Rebellion now has damaging properties. * Futaba's voice is altered during All-Out Attack, and all of her lines match the original game. * All-Out Attack now only ends with a splash screen if Joker finishes the match with it, like in Persona 5. Custom Specials Neutral # ''Gun # Morganamobile # Rest Side # Eiha # Ice Break # Freeze Boost Up # Phantom Jump # Ambush # Baton Pass Down # Rebel's Guard # Charge # Adverse Resolve Alternate Costumes # Standard # Based on the main color scheme of Persona 5. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Based on the main color scheme of Persona 4. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Based on the main color scheme of Persona 3. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Based on the main color scheme of Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. # Based on the main color scheme of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. # Based on the main color scheme of Revelations: Persona. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles Goro Akechi. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles his Shujin school winter uniform. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles his Shujin school summer uniform. Directly taken from Ultimate. # Resembles his Shujin school winter uniform with the buttons open. # Resembles his Shujin school summer uniform with the buttons open. # Resembles his initial costume from Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight. # Resembles his Shujin gym uniform. # Resembles his Velvet Room outfit. # Resembles his swimsuit outfit. Category:Fighters Category:Persona universe Category:Veteran Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:3rd Party Fighters